Faction Fractals
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: It's the day of the Aptitude Test for the sixteen year-olds of Chicago and Elsa Arendalle of Abnegation gets a result that could put her life into risk. Now she must choose between remaining with her own faction or taking a different direction in her life, which might just do her good. One choice can transform her and it could be either for the better or for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank jipzuru of Tumblr for giving me the inspiration with her Jelsa Divergent!AU fan art to make this fic and secondly, before we begin with this fic, in case you do not have the slightest clue with Divergent, or if you want to understand the story of this fic better, I reccommend that you watch the movie version of Divergent first (or if you have enough time, read the book as well). Trust me, it's going to make your reading experience better.**

**Also, if anyone's wondering why the name of the Queen of Arendalle in this fic is Ithunn and the name of the King is Akthar, someone in Tumblr decoded what was written in their crypts and the angelicized version of those things written are Ithunn and Akthar (although for the king's name, there's another translation).**

* * *

"Elsa, the test didn't work on you."

"What did you mean by the test _did not_ work on me? We were supposed to trust the test!"

"Your test results are inconclusive...they call it _Divergent_."

The moment Elsa heard the words "the test didn't work on you" and "your test results are inconclusive", she could not help but sink into silence, and into fear. _How could the test not work on me?_, she thought to herself. From what she has known based on what she has heard from previous choosing ceremonies, everyone had a faction to go into, and from what she has learned in her classes on General Faction Education, it stated that the aptitude test would tell you which faction you would belong into, but it never says that there's a chance it will never work on you.

"And you cannot tell anyone about your results, not even your family. Tell your parents I sent you home because the aptitude test made you sick."

Elsa was left speechless shortly after the test administrator spoke to her. No one knows what the implications of being a Divergent is and no one is even aware with the existence of Divergence.

"The only thing I can suggest you is that you hide in a new faction tomorrow on Choosing Day. Use the option of being able to choose your own faction even if it's not on your results as an advantage. They don't ask you if it's your result or not, they assume for most part."

Better. Elsa is feeling better now. Slightly better to be exact. At least she'll be able to conceal her Divergence partly with the fact that she can_actually_ pick factions at her own will. But she still feels a bit of fear with the aftermath the moment people find out that she's Divergent.

_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The entirety of this story (excluding the prologue which is in third person) will be in Elsa's POV unless otherwise stated. Also, this fanfic may not follow the events of Divergent in verbatim, but I will make sure to make the events in this fic closer to what is in Divergent in order to come up with a good AU fic. Lastly, I am still seeking permission from jipzuru on Tumblr so that I can use her Jelsa Divergent!AU fan art as the cover of this fic. I hope you guys will like this! :D**

* * *

I'm Elsa Arendalle from the Abnegation faction of Chicago. Our society is divided into five factions. The Amity who are known for being peaceful, the Erudite, who are known for their intelligence, the Dauntless, a faction known for their bravery and the Candor, the faction that values honesty. My faction, Abnegation, values selflessness and because of our selflessness, people of our faction were chosen to lead the city and my father, Akthar, is one of the members of the city council. Our faction is also responsible for the welfare of the factionless, or those who do not belong to any of the five factions. Also, our faction has a lot of customs, like how we're not allowed to face mirrors unless it's on the second day of every third month for a haircut.

My sister, Anna, seems to act like the perfect Abnegation, helping other people along the way. In fact, my parents remark a lot about how "I should be more like Anna". Maybe I'm not yet getting there, or maybe, I'm not fit to stay in Abnegation at all. Speaking of probably leaving the faction, today is our Aptitude Test. What we are told regarding the Aptitude Test is that there's no need for us to study, besides, we were never told on what would come out during the test, or how the test itself is supposed to be administered.

I sit right now on a stool chair facing the mirror because it coincidentially is the second day of every third month as well.

"So Elsa, how are you doing." Mother asks me as she trims my hair

"I'm doing great." I tell my mother

"Are you ready for your aptitude test?" She asks me

"I guess I am." I say with half the confidence

"You can do it Elsa. I know you can." Mother reassures me as she puts my hair into a bun, "There, all done!" she added

I look at the mirror and I see my own reflection. A face that is somehow doubtful on how well she would do today. Will my results be ever in my favor. I would never know. But surely, I am likely to stay in Abnegation, especially that my parents expect me to. Right now, I really do not know if I should stay or I should go.

After we eat breakfast as a family, which is of course, a rule here in Abnegation, I walked outside and joined with the other Abnegation members of my age who are also on their way to the Aptitude Test at the hub, but before that, I climbed up to our house's rooftop and got myself some fresh air. I've always wanted to try clmibing like the Dauntless but my family frowns upon it because they see the Dauntless as selfish people.

But really though, I sometimes wonder what it feels like to be carefree like they do.

And maybe in due time, I'll find out whether I'll have the chance to be one of them.

As soon as I take my Aptitude Test, that is.


End file.
